Memories in the Rain
by darisu-chan
Summary: No todas las memorias en la lluvia son malas, incluso en la tempestad se puede hallar la felicidad. ¡IchiRuki!


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es todo obra de un troll llamado Kubo Tite

**Nota: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien jeje. Bueno, este one-shot lo tenía ya algo escrito en Junio y lo iba a subir en el aniversario de la muerte de Masaki, pero por ciertas cosas, incluido un horrible bloqueo de autor, no pudo hacerlo. Luego, pensé que lo mejor era subirlo hoy, que es el cumpleaños de Ichigo jeje. Bueno, el fic está basado en el capítulo del manga, OVA y canción, agregándole algo de mi cosecha. Perdonen si los personajes resultan algo OOC, pero este one-shot está repleto de romance al final para satisfacer mis necesidades IchiRukistas que Tite no satisface desde que Rukia se fue T^T. Sin másm los dejo dsifrutar y nos leemos en otro fanfic. Ja ne!

**Dedicatoria: **a Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, uno de los mejores protagonistas de manga shonen! Felicidades! Eres mi fresa favorita xD y dile al maldito de tu creador que quieres que Rukia regrese a tu lado como regalo de cumpleaños, anda, quien sabe, si le insistes lo suficiente, capaz y hasta te dibuja una escena hentai con ella jeje.

Ichigo: ¡oye!

Hichigo: Bien que quieres rey...

Ichigo: ¬/¬

Memories in the rain

Otra noche con lluvia, nuevamente la lluvia volvía a aparecer en una noche de Junio. Los relámpagos caían una y otra vez, despertándolo de su letargo; el ruido de las gotas al pegar con el techo no lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, pues le resultaba tedioso y molesto. Suspiró fastidiado y se acostó de lado, contando ovejas, intentando prácticamente cualquier cosa que le sirviera para poder volverse a dormir; la lluvia siempre tenía este efecto en el joven Kurosaki Ichigo y tenía muy buena razón para ello, después de todo, su madre había muerto en una noche como esa…y todo era su culpa.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué carajos no para ya de llover?

Bramó enojado, tomó su almohada y se la puso encima de su cabeza, en un intento desesperado por dejar de escuchar el sonido que producía la lluvia, el cual parecía burlarse de él con arrogancia y altanería. Se sentó y miró por su ventana, buscando la Luna con desesperación, fallando en este acto pues las nubes cubrían completamente al bello astro; sus espíritus bajaron aun más al no poder ver a la Luna, no sabía por qué, pero ese astro siempre lo tranquilizaba y se sentía mejor cuando lo miraba. Irónicamente, ahora que veía la Luna no podía evitar pensar en Rukia, pues los ataques de la zanpakutou de la pelinegra tenían la palabra "luna" escrita en alguna parte, además de que la enana lo tranquilizaba al igual que la Luna, de manera distinta, pero lo tranquilizaba. Hablando de ella… ¿cómo estaría?

Kuchiki Rukia estaba acostada en su cama, en el cuarto que compartía con las mellizas, intentando dormir a toda costa, para ver si así dejaba de escuchar a la odiosa lluvia que la atormentaba. Mientras intentaba dormirse, su mente empezó a divagar y recordó la horrible noche en la que Kaien-dono murió por su culpa; se sorprendió a sí misma, no tenía idea de por qué demonios ahora se acordaba de esto, ¿qué no lo había superado ya? _Pues parece que no, _pensó con amargura; justo en ese momento, la lluvia cesó y la Kuchiki suspiró aliviada, por fin podría descansar, pero, como dicen, la calma precede a la tormenta y, como para demostrar esto, empezó a llover más fuerte que la vez anterior, como si alguien estuviera llorando con desesperación. Se sentó en su cama y miró con envidia a las mellizas Kurosaki, quienes dormían profundamente, sin inquietarse siquiera; ya más despierta se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, este clima se sentía igual al de aquella vez…

- Así que ya pasó otro año, ¿deshou?

* * *

><p>Para la mala fortuna de ambos shinigami, amaneció nublado al día siguiente, indicando que volvería a llover con fuerza en algún momento del día. Los dos bajaron a desayunar con un obvio cansancio, delatado por las ojeras que tenían; intentando levantarles el ánimo, Isshin empezó a hacer sus locuras de siempre, solo logrando que Karin se exasperara y lo golpeara, pero en cuanto a Ichigo, él solo ignoró a su padre y comió en silencio, al igual que Rukia. Ninguno tenía muchos ánimos de ir a la escuela ese día, así que el Kurosaki mayor les sugirió que mejor descansaran y no fueran, total, no les iba a pasar nada por faltar un día a la escuela.<p>

Agradecidos con Isshin, subieron a la habitación de Ichigo; el shinigami sustituto se acostó en su cama intentando dormir un poco y Rukia se acostó en el piso, intentando leer un manga, pero pronto se quedó dormida. El peli-naranja se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba completamente dormida, así que se levantó y la cargó, dispuesto a acostarla en su propia cama para que, después, no le doliera la espalda. En cuanto la tomó en brazos, Kon salió de la puerta del armario y pateo a Ichigo en la cara.

- ¡Ichigo, bastardo! ¿Qué crees que hacías con nee-san? – Ichigo casi se cae con todo y Rukia al piso, pero logró mantener el equilibrio, dejó a la shinigami en su cama y pisoteó a Kon.

- ¡Joder, Kon! ¿Qué no ves que Rukia está dormida? Solo la intentaba acomodar en mi cama. – El Kurosaki dijo con enfado, aun pisando al león de peluche.

- ¿Por qué nee-san está tan cansada? – El peluche preguntó con preocupación al ver a su querida nee-san.

- Probablemente la tormenta de anoche no la dejó dormir, ahora cállate o la despertaras.

Kon se calló e Ichigo decidió leer un buen libro, pero no se podía concentrar. Tan solo hace unos días atrás había sido el aniversario de la muerte de su madre; curiosamente, ese día no llovió como esperaba y no se sintió tan culpable, o eso era lo que creía; además, Rukia había estado ahí con ellos, lo que impidió que se sintiera mal, como en años anteriores. Tal vez, todos esos sentimientos que debió de haber sacado el 17 de Junio, y que no pudo, los tendría que sacar ahora que ya empezaba a llover con fuerzas. Intentando olvidarse de sus lúgubres pensamientos acerca de su madre, decidió quitarse el uniforme escolar, que aun traía puesto, y se puso algo más cómodo; se puso sus jeans favoritos y una playera negra y se puso encima una chamarra roja. Regresó a su cuarto y se encontró con una Rukia ya despierta, que lo veía con curiosidad.

- ¿Tú me pusiste en tu cama? – Le preguntó, mientras se tallaba sus ojitos de una manera muy tierna.

- Sí, te quedaste dormida en el piso, tonta, y te tuve que acomodar en mi cama. – Ichigo le dijo, intentando no sonrojarse al verla tan tierna.

- Arigatou…

- Oye Rukia, ¿quieres ir a pasear al centro comercial? Es que ya me aburrí… - Comentó, intentando alegrarla un poco.

- No lo sé Ichigo, quizás llueva y…

- Iremos a la tienda de Chappy, claro, si quieres.

- Pe…pero tú odias a Chappy. – Rukia le preguntó con incredulidad.

- Por ir a esa tienda debes en cuando no me va a pasar nada. Vamos, Rukia, hay que ir. – El joven shinigami le dijo, regalándole una de esas sonrisas tan cálidas que eran reservadas solo para ella.

- E…está bien. Solo voy a ir a cambiarme y luego nos vamos.

La pelinegra dijo, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al cuarto que compartía con Yuzu y Karin. Suspiró cansada, había tenido una horrible pesadilla y despertó sudando frío; fue extraño, era como su recuerdo de la noche en la que Kaien-dono había muerto, pero, después de atravesarlo con la espada, no era Kaien quien le hablaba, sino…_Ichigo_, y, en lugar de agradecerle, le preguntó por qué lo había hecho, con una voz que le helaba la sangre. Despertó de su sueño sudando frío y temblando, Kon se dio cuenta y fue a consolarla, pero ella lo apartó y le pidió que no le dijera nada al shinigami sustituto, después de todo, el chico le haría preguntas de si estaba bien o cosas por el estilo. Sin muchos ánimos, sacó algo de ropa y se la puso; su atuendo consistía en una blusa muy femenina color rosa con un listón enfrente, una falda color caqui y unos _flats _del mismo tono que el de su blusa; se medio cepillo el cabello y se puso un adorno que Yuzu le había regalado en su cumpleaños: una mariposa plateada. Salió de su cuarto y notó que Ichigo ya la estaba esperando.

- Vaya enana, de verdad que te tar…- El fresita no pudo continuar con lo que decía porque se quedó sin aliento al ver a la chica que estaba enfrente de él: estaba hermosa. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero parecía una princesa, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Ichigo, ¿estás bien? – La otra le preguntó, notando el sonrojo de su rostro.

- Sí, yo estoy muy bien; ¡vámonos! – Dijo, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

- Por cierto, llevas a Kon, ¿verdad?

- Claro.

De camino al centro comercial entablaron una conversación ligera; ambos notaban que el otro estaba rodeado de un aire nostálgico, pero decidieron respetar la privacidad del otro y no hicieron el intento de preguntar qué pasaba. Entraron a un par de tiendas sin ver nada en realidad, incluso entraron a la tienda de Chappy el conejo, mas Rukia parecía demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a los artículos invaluables de su adorado conejo. Al final, terminaron sentándose en una mesa en la sección de comidas, comiendo helado: el de la pelinegra era de fresa mientras que el de Ichigo era de chocolate. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el centro comercial, no faltaron los comentarios que la gente hacía de "¡Qué linda pareja!" "Él es muy guapo y ella es una preciosura" "Espero que no sean de esas parejas _modernas_, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Intentaron no hacerle caso a las opiniones de los demás, aunque no podían evitar sonrojarse ante la mención de ellas.

Después de unas horas, decidieron regresar a casa, puesto que probablemente Yuzu y Karin ya estarían ahí. Caminaron rumbo a la residencia Kurosaki totalmente en silencio, un silencio cómodo; iban completamente sumidos en sus pensamientos y rodeados de un aura de tranquilidad, por lo que se sorprendieron demasiado cuando el celular de Rukia sonó.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Hay un hollow en el parque!

La Kuchiki gritó y ambos, instantáneamente, se dirigieron al parque. Corrieron como nunca y, al llegar, no les sorprendió ver que el hollow ya estaba atacando a un fantasma; se salieron de sus cuerpos y se dirigieron directamente hasta el hollow, el cual era grande, de un color verde con su máscara gris, con cuernos de toro. Los ojos del hollow eran dorados y, en cierta manera, hasta se podía decir que brillaban; al final de su cuerpo, tenía una cola llena de púas que parecían ser venenosos, pues un líquido extraño salía de ellas. Sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera, Ichigo saltó encima del hollow, atacándolo con sus Getsugas que parecían no tener efecto en el hollow; los ataques causaron el enojo del hollow, por lo que tomó al Kurosaki con su cola y lo lanzó lejos.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Si serás idiota!

Rukia, totalmente enojada con el hollow y con Ichigo, desenvainó su katana y fue dispuesta a atacar al hollow. Le causó unos cuantos cortes, pero nada parecía detenerlo, era bastante fuerte a pesar de tener un bajo nivel de reiatsu. Viendo la fuerza del hollow, Rukia decidió que era hora de sacar su shikai, intentando detener al hollow con su primer baile, el cual no surtió efecto. La situación actual empezaba a desesperarla, por lo que intentó combinar sus ataques de su zanpakutou con un poco de kidou, esperando lograr que el hollow se cansara, pero esto tampoco funcionó. Exasperada, iba a atacar al maldito hollow verde con su segundo baile, pero Ichigo se le interpuso, avanzando directamente hacia el hollow, quien sonrió al ver a Ichigo.

- Creo que es tiempo de acabar con tu amiguito, ¿ne ojou-san?

Diciendo esto, el hollow saltó, golpeó nuevamente a Ichigo con su cola, le saltó encima y lo lanzó volando, hasta que quedó estrellado contra la pared. En el momento en que el hollow la llamó "ojou-san", la pelinegra se quedó en estado de shock, recordando la horrible noche en la que Kaien-dono había muerto; fue entonces cuando recordó su sueño y como Ichigo era el que era atacado por el hollow y era asesinado por su culpa. Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios, mientras veía a su amigo ser arrojado contra la pared; tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando el hollow se acercó a ella.

- ¡Rukia-sama! ¡Cuidado!

- ¡Nee-san, el hollow!

Sin embargo, las advertencias de Pyon y Kon no sirvieron de nada, pues el maldito ya se había acercado a Rukia y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el hollow le perforó el vientre con su cola llena de púas, haciéndole una herida bastante profunda a la amante de Chappy. Le sacó su cola, haciendo que ella cayera y que la sangre brotara a mares; el bastardo hollow, no contento con haber lastimado a su víctima, quería cortarle la cabeza, pero fue detenido por una enorme zanpakutou.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a poner un dedo sobre ella de nuevo! ¿Me escuchaste?- La voz furiosa de Kurosaki Ichigo se escuchó, estaba enojado con el hollow, con Rukia por no reaccionar rápidamente y, sobretodo, consigo mismo, por fallar nuevamente en su tarea autoimpuesta de proteger a Rukia. Enojado, decidió que era tiempo de ponerse serio, pero antes tenía que poner a su amiga a salvo. - ¡Kon! ¡Llévate a Rukia lejos de aquí! – El alma modificada actuó fugazmente, cargando a su "nee-san" en brazos y, junto con Pyon, corrió lejos de ahí, a unos 5 metros. Viendo esto, Ichigo sonrió. – Muy bien bastardo, creo que ya es tiempo de ponerme serio. ¡BANKAI!

Así, el shinigami sustituto sacó su Bankai y su Hollowficacion, atacando a diestra y siniestra al hollow, que parecía no inmutarse por sus ataques, lo cual provocó que Ichigo se pusiera aun más furioso de lo que ya estaba. Habiendo atacado al hollow y habiéndolo dejado lastimado, el Kurosaki aprovechó para ver la situación de Rukia, quien estaba acomodada en el regazo de Pyon y Kon estaba a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza; debajo de la Kuchiki, había un gran charco de sangre, señalando que la herida que recibió fue muy profunda. Enojado, masculló un "Mierda" y, sin piedad, atacó al maldito hollow con todo lo que tenía, hasta que finalmente le cortó la máscara con su katana, matándolo en el acto.

Preocupado, se acercó a su compañera de batallas, quien estaba más pálida de lo normal; Kon y Pyon hacían todo lo posible por despertarla, pero ella permanecía inconsciente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Kurosaki la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó directamente a la tienda de Urahara para que Tessai la curara. Una vez que fue curada y vendada, Tessai le sugerió que se la llevara a su casa para que descansara, pues lo único que necesitaba Rukia para recuperarse era el reposo; asintiendo, Ichigo hizo lo que le dijeron, se la llevó a su casa, la colocó en su cama y la puso dentro del gigai, esperando que despertara pronto.

Tanto Kon como él observaban la lenta respiración de la Kuchiki y se tranquilizaban cuando escuchaban que el latido de su corazón ya se había establilizado. Pronto, llegaron las hermanas de Ichigo del colegio, pero tan rápido como llegaron se fueron, pues tenían que hacer un trabajo en casa de una de sus amigas; Kurosaki Isshin tampoco iba a estar porque tenía que asistir a un diplomado médico en el Hospital General de Karakura. Mientras tanto, el peli-naranja intentaba esperar con paciencia a que Rukia se despertara, leyendo un libro de Shakespeare para matar el tiempo; sin embargo, cada vez que veía el pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra, no podía evitar sentir una enorme impotencia que no lo dejaba ir y perdía cualquier concentración que había tenido al leer el libro.

Sus hermanas volvieron y Yuzu hizo la cena; las mellizas le preguntaron por la Kuchiki y el pobre del primogénito de Isshin solo pudo mentirles, diciéndoles que estaba cansada y se había quedado dormida en su cuarto; no le gustaba mentir pero tampoco les iba a decir que un monstruo llamado "hollow" la había atacado. Una vez que acabó su cena, Ichigo regresó a su cuarto a ver el estado de Rukia, quien seguía dormida a pesar de los chillidos de Kon, quien lloraba porque su nee-san no se despertaba; ya exasperado de la actitud del peluche, el Kurosaki lo tomó y lo arrojó a los confines de su armario, esperando que se tranquilizara un poco ahí. Todavía algo inquieto, Ichigo decidió estar un rato con sus hermanas, pues no era sano para su mente el estar observando a su amiga cada cinco minutos y ver que seguía dormida; vio un rato la televisión con ellas, hasta que las mellizas Kurosaki decidieron irse a dormir. El shinigami sustituto regresó a su habitación para encontrarse a una Rukia ya despierta.

- Ichigo, ¿qué me pasó? – La Kuchiki le preguntó, mientras tocaba su vientre vendado.

- El bastardo de ese hollow te atacó por andar distraída, enana. Desde ese momento has estado inconsciente. - Ichigo habló, incapaz de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- Oh… - Fue lo único que atinó a decir la pelinegra, quién también desvió la mirada.

- ¿Quieres comer? – Después de un silencio bastante incómodo, la voz del peli-naranja se escuchó.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí, es que no has comido nada desde ese helado, así que supuse que tendrías hambre.

Así, ambos shinigami bajaron a que la chica comiera algo; durante toda la cena, ambos estuvieron en silencio, todavía absortos en sus pensamientos. Ichigo seguía enojado por no haber sido capaz de protegerla y Rukia repasaba en su mente la escena de Ichigo siendo atacado por el hollow. El pensar que el otro estaba herido y ellos no habían sido capaces de protegerlo, hacían que la sangre les hirviera por la rabia y la impotencia; lo peor de todo, es que ninguno sabía por qué quería proteger tanto al otro, lo único que comprendían era que no querían que resultara herido.

Después de la deliciosa cena que Yuzu había hecho, subieron al cuarto de Ichigo y conversaron durante un rato, ninguno tocando el tema del ataque del hollow. Pronto, notaron que ya eran pasadas las once de la noche, así que decidieron que era hora de acostarse a dormir.

- Voy por mi pijama. – Rukia dijo, a punto de abrir la puerta, mas fue detenida por el brazo de Ichigo.

- No puedes; las gemelas ya están dormidas.

- Pero…

- Además, si recuerdo bien, dejaste en mi armario unos pijamas, ¿verdad? – A la mención de esto, Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues, no los había dejado simplemente ahí, no, los había escondido, pues eran un regalo de Isshin y ya se imaginaran como eran. – Bueno, yo voy al baño a cambiarme y tú quédate aquí. – Diciendo esto, Ichigo tomó una playera y unos shorts de su cajón y salió de ahí.

La Kuchiki suspiró resignada, abrió un lado del armario, donde Kon estaba dormido y, sigilosamente, tomó sus pijamas, que consistían de una blusa de tirantes algo transparente en tono rosado y unos shorts a juego, algo cortos para su gusto. El Kurosaki mayor se los había regalado no para llenar sus propias fantasías, no, sino para ver si el estúpido de su hijo reaccionaba ante la vista de ella. Se puso su pijama en silencio, acomodó su ropa en una especie de bola, abrió el armario y aventó la ropa ahí, lo que ocasionó que cierto león de peluche se despertara; al abrir los ojos, lo primero que Kon vio fue un encaje blanco, lo tomó y se percató que era el tesoro más invaluable de todos los tiempos.

- ¡Oh por kami-sama! ¡Pero si es el hermoso brasier de nee-san! – Gritó a todo pulmón, a la vez que abrazaba la prenda con todas sus fuerzas. La pelinegra, al oír la exclamación, abrió la puerta e intentó quitarle al muñeco su ropa interior.

- ¡Dámelo, Kon!

- ¡Nunca! ¡Ahora es mío!

El Kurosaki entró a su habitación ya usando su pijama cuando paró en seco; frente a él estaba una escena de lo más extraña: Kon y Rukia forcejeando dentro del armario por algo, algo que al principio Ichigo no le veía forma, hasta que se acercó más. La cosa en cuestión era blanca, tenía encaje y, curiosamente, tenía dibujitos de Chappy el conejo…El pobre adolescente se sonrojó al notar lo que era el objeto, ¡pero si era el brasier de Rukia! Enojado, se acercó al armario, apartó a Rukia y tomó a Kon con furia.

- ¡Kon! ¡Que no ves que Rukia sufrió una herida seria y no debe de estar forcejeando o se lastimara!

- Ichi…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Y todo esto te pasa por pervertido! - Diciendo esto, le quitó a Kon el sostén, tomó al peluche, le quitó la pastilla y lo aventó a los confines de su armario, para después azotar la puerta. – Toma. – Sonrojado, le pasó a su amiga su preciado pedazo de ropa, que ella, también bastante sonrojada, tomó con vergüenza.

- Gracias… - Murmuró, mientras lo tomaba.

Enojado, Ichigo volvió a abrir el armario sacando su futón, el cual puso en el piso. La pelinegra lo miró con extrañeza y él le explicó que ella iba a dormir por esa noche en su cama y él dormiría en el futón. Sin querer pelear con el peli-naranja, Rukia asintió y se acomodó en la cama de su compañero de batallas; se acostaron y, justo cuando estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, la lluvia les hizo la mala obra de llegar, despertándolos de su letargo. Ambos intentaron volver a conciliar el sueño, pero ninguno lo logró; exasperada, la Kuchiki ya no aguantó más, se paró, abrió la ventana de Ichigo y subió al techo. El joven obviamente notó esto y fue a ver qué le pasaba a Rukia; salió y la encontró sentada viendo a la nada, la ropa ligera que traía puesta se le pegaba a su cuerpo, moldeándolo de una manera sensual y, claro, siendo un adolescente no pudo evitar pensar cosas indecorosas sobre su amiga. ¡Malditos fueran su padre y su obsceno gusto por compararle ropa atrevida a Rukia! Tranquilizando sus hormonas, fue a sentarse al lado de la pelinegra, quien ya había notado su presencia.

- Tú tampoco puedes dormir. – Rukia dijo, no como pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

- Sí. – Ichigo habló, para después volverse a callar. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio tranquilo, bueno, sin contar el ruido que hacían las gotas de lluvia al caer.

- Sabes, el ruido de la lluvia es menos fuerte afuera que adentro. – La chica le mencionó, mientras veía hacia la nada.

- Sí, es por eso que saliste, ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- A… a mí nunca me ha gustado la lluvia. – Empezó diciendo el Kurosaki, mientras una melancólica sonrisa le cubría el rostro. – Bueno, no me gusta desde que mi madre murió…ese día, estaba lloviendo. –Ichigo empezó a relatar su historia pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

- Ichigo, no me tienes que contar nada si no quieres hacerlo.

- Quiero hacerlo, esta vez te contaré todo. – Y así, comenzó a relatar la triste historia de cómo su madre había muerto. – Por años pensé que había sido yo el verdadero culpable, hasta que llegaste y me dijiste que probablemente fue un hollow.

- Ichi… - La Kuchiki no lo soportó más y abrazó a su amigo; el shinigami se quedó sorprendido al principio, hasta que ese efecto pasó y le correspondió el abrazo.

- Y no solo odio la lluvia por eso, en los peores momentos de mi vida ha estado lloviendo. Como cuando estaba peleando contra Grand Fisher o…cuando Renji y Byakuya te llevaron a la fuerza a la Sociedad de Almas. – Ichigo habló, viendo fijamente a Rukia, quien se ruborizó ante el comentario. – Bueno, esa es mi historia de por qué odio la llovia…ahora, ¿cuál es la tuya? – Al ver que se quedaba callada agregó. – Si no quieres, no me digas nada, solo quiero saber porque desde hoy has estado preocupada por algo y sé que tiene que ver con la lluvia.

- No, te lo voy a decir, tú me dijiste lo qué te pasó, es solo justo que yo también te cuente. Haber, hace mucho tiempo, fui adoptada en la familia Kuchiki por nii-sama; al tener nuevo status como noble, fui graduada antes de tiempo de la Academia Shinigami y fui colocada en el treceavo escuadrón. A muchos de mis compañeros no les pareció, así que siempre que me veían, me fulminaban con sus miradas y corrían rumores sobre mí. – Al escuchar estas palabras, el Kurosaki se enojó, ¡cómo se atrevían esos sujetos a lastimar a _su _Rukia! – No tenía amigos, ya no hablaba con Renji, quien seguía en la Academia, y mis compañeros me rechazaban…hasta que…hasta que conocí a Shiba Kaien. – Diciendo esto, Rukia sonrió y su amigo sintió algo parecido a los celos. – él solía ser el teniente del treceavo escuadrón; él siempre fue bueno conmigo, fue mi mentor y, sobretodo, mi amigo. Me enseñó tantas cosas y él me ayudó a liberar mi shikai por primera vez. – Rukia siguió relatando, hasta que de pronto se calló. - Estás consciente de que mi escuadrón ya no tiene un teniente, ¿verdad?

- …Hai… - Ichigo susurró, notando como el semblante de su amiga cambiaba de pronto.

- Kaien-dono tenía una esposa, Miyako-dono, ella era hermosa, inteligente, amable, fuerte y valiente, en fin, todo lo que se puede admirar en una mujer; ella siempre era buena conmigo y yo quería ser como ella al crecer. – Aquí, respiró hondo para seguir con su relato. – Ella era la tercera oficial y, un día, fue encargada, junto con otros miembros del escuadrón, a hacer una investigación. Ahí, un hollow los atacó, se metió dentro del cuerpo de Miyako-dono y atacó a todos los shinigami, no quedó ni uno vivo. Kaien-dono logró detenerla antes de que nos atacara al Capitán y a mí, al parecer todavía conservaba algo de su conciencia. Después de eso, el hollow abandonó su cuerpo y ella _murió_. – Al decir esto, el peli-naranja sintió como su sangre se helaba. – Kaien-dono decidió ir tras ese hollow de una vez y Ukitake-taichou y yo lo seguimos. Cuando fue localizado, yo quise ir a probar sus habilidades, pero Kaien-dono me detuvo, diciendo que está era su pelea. – Al empezar esta parte de su relato, Rukia empezó a temblar, recordando los terribles momentos que pasó esa noche.

- Rukia…

- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjame terminar!

- Está bien…

- El hollow resultó ser más fuerte de lo que esperábamos y empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra a Kaien-dono. Pronto, le tiró la zanpakutou; quise interferir, pero Ukitake-taichou me dijo que esa era su pelea, su pelea por el _honor_ de su esposa. Con impotencia, vi como el bastardo del hollow se metía en el cuerpo de Kaien-dono, tomando control total de su cuerpo. – Respiró profundamente de nuevo. – Nos atacó, pero Ukitake-taichou logró detenerlo, sin embargo, justo en ese momento, empezó a toser y me gritó que corriera, pues no lo iba a detener por mucho tiempo. Corrí y corrí, pero el hollow me perseguía y, entonces, me volteé y…lo atravesé con Shirayuki… - Lágrimas saladas corrían pos sus mejillas, pero rápidamente se las limpió. – Kaien-dono…él…murió en mis brazos, me agradeció por haberle hecho el favor de morir como un hombre y no como un monstruo; también me dijo que gracias a mí, podía dejar su corazón conmigo. – Rukia siguió llorando, pero se tranquilizó. – Lo que no sabía era que yo lo maté por protegerme a mí… - Dichas estas palabras, lloró desoladamente, mientras Ichigo la abrazaba.

- No Rukia, no digas eso; tal vez no conocí al tal Kaien, pero estoy seguro de que él quería que te protegieras, en esos momentos él era una amenaza. Yo pienso que hubiera estado decepcionado de ti si no te hubieras defendido. – Dijo, mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Gracias, Ichigo…pero, esto no es lo que me estaba molestando.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, lo que me molestó fue que anoche soñé que, en lugar de matar a Kaien-dono, te mataba a ti…

- No te preocupes, fue solo un sueño…aunque ahora comprendo porque te paralizaste cuando ese hollow me atacó. – El peli-naranja le dijo, aun abrazándola.

- Gracias…y sabes, tú pelea con Grand Fisher y el día en que regresé a la fuerza a Soul Society también son malas memorias en la lluvia para mí. – Le dijo, abrazándose más a él.

- Bueno, pero eso está en el pasado, y, además, ya no llueve en mi interior, porque tú secaste la lluvia. – Ichigo dijo y la besó en un acto impulsivo, no quería verla llorar de nuevo, mucho menos por culpa de la lluvia. Sorprendida, Rukia lo empezó a besar lentamente, dejando que él tomara el control. Se separaron e Ichigo colocó su frente encima de la de ella.

- Ichi…

- Shsss, es tiempo de crear nuevas memorias en la lluvia. – Le dijo sonriendo y ella, esta vez, lo besó.

Después de besarse, decidieron meterse en la casa nuevamente; estaban más que empapados y no querían pescar un resfriado. Entraron e Ichigo sacó de un cajón una toalla y una de sus playeras, dándoselas a Rukia, quien lo miró con curiosidad.

- Tu ropa está mojada, debes quitártela o te enfermaras. Yo también me cambiaré, voy al baño a cambiarme.

Dicho esto, salió directamente a ponerse un pijama no mojado; Rukia lo miró con curiosidad y decidió ponerse la playera de Ichigo, la cual le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, como si fuera un vestido. Pronto, el Kurosaki regresó y empezó a acostarse en el futón, pero fue detenido por las manos de Rukia, quien lo jalaba, diciéndole que durmiera a su lado; ante tal petición, el joven se sonrojó pero aceptó las suplicas de su pequeña shinigami. Así, se durmieron, la pelinegra acostada en el pecho de él, mientras Ichigo la abrazaba con uno de sus brazos.

* * *

><p>¡ICHI…<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Kurosaki Isshin decidió ir a despertar a su único hijo como todas las mañanas, pero se detuvo al observar con total estupefacción la siguiente escena: su hijo y su tercera hija estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, abrazados; al ojo clínico de Isshin no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que la Kuchiki estaba usando una playera de Ichigo como pijama, ni mucho menos el hecho de que la ropa de ellos estaba tirada en el piso. Quien lo diría, se va una noche y su primogénito se hace hombre. Con una sonrisa salió de la habitación, dejándolos dormir tranquilamente, por perder dos días de clase no les pasaría nada, ¿verdad?


End file.
